


With the Stars as Witness

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fifth Holy Grail War, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, LGBTQ Themes, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, Master/Servant, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Route: Heaven's Feel, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Sleep, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They curled up next to each other in nighttime, under the warm covers, where they wouldn’t be disturbed. Where reality wouldn’t reach or get to them, for now.
Relationships: Artoria Pendragon | Saber/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 42





	With the Stars as Witness

Saber was only able to show Rin how she felt in the dark, under the covers, and only in moonlight. That was how she needed it, how she could express what she felt.

Rin knew that too well. Rin did not want Saber to see her all the rough parts, the dark parts, the melancholy that followed her around. Saber spent enough time seeing all the darkest parts of humanity, and Rin didn’t want to be one of them. 

It was only by moonlight that they could be who they really were.

They told each other through touch, through hands, lips, skin, and whispering sweet nothings all the while.

Saber never thought she could love another woman, not after sorrow struck time and time again, but this time, this was different. Rin didn’t imagine she liked women as well as men. But with Saber, she knew it was possible. It was love they held for each other, in this life and the next.

They curled up next to each other in nighttime, under the warm covers, where they wouldn’t be disturbed. Where reality wouldn’t reach or get to them, for now.

There was no need to speak, no need to worry about the next battle, the wave of uncertainty, and the promise of death.

“Are you alright, Rin?” Saber asked, her voice hushed and soothing, before they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

“Yes, yes I am,” Rin replied, and this time she didn’t have to, or need to tell a lie.

Saber held onto Rin even closer, a smile on her face, and Rin returned the embrace. They soon succumbed to the slumber they so desperately needed.


End file.
